Department of Extranormal Operations
Background The Department of Extranormal Operations (DEO) is a government agency that monitors the magical, the alien & the superhuman as well as preventing the general public from any threat caused by them. Due to the government's awareness of extranormal beings, the DEO has existed since the 1980s. Roles * Directors: Director Bones * Deputy Director: Lucy Lane * Operations Division Chief: Cameron Chase ** Special Agents: Thomas Tresser, Christine Blaze, John Lynch (Gen 13 Handler), Johnny Barracuda (Danger Girl Handler) ** Agents: Kate Spencer, Donna Reiff *** All Purpose Enforcement Squad: Donald Fite, Ishido Maad *** Gen 13: Bobby Lane, Caitlin Fairchild, Gem Antonelli, Roxanne Spaulding, Jocelyn Davis, Leon Carver, Eddie Chang, Sarah Rainmaker, Rachel Goldman *** [[Danger Girl|'Danger Girl']]:''' Sydney Rojas, Valerie Evans, Abbey Chase, Andrea Rojas * '''Intelligence Division Chief: Lauren Haley ** Special Agents: Diana Prince (ARGUS Liaison), Alison Vasquez (Interpol Liaison) ** Agents: Katherine Kane, Lawrence Fouad, Chloe Sullivan, Sonny Wolf, Cooper Seldon * Research Division Chief: Shay Veritas ** Head Doctor: Amelia Hamilton ** Cybernetics Engineer: Jeremiah Danvers ** Weapons Engineer: Sandra Barrett Trivia * Their main headquarters are located in Washington DC, Star City & Keystone City. They have facilities in various other places. * Their real headquarters is in the middle of the Great Basin Desert. * Kate Spencer also operates as a legal consultant. * The DEO, along with S.T.A.R. Labs, provided therapy & medical treatment for Rita Farr after her metagene was activated. * They took in Lor-Zod after he crashed landed in the middle of Metropolis. After they secretly moved him, Superman broke him out. * They were one of the agencies that met with the Legion of Superheroes upon their arrival on Earth. * Some of the members on Gen 13 are full fledged DEO agents. Others have chosen to get other jobs but still operate as a member of the team. Notes * There are no subdivisions with the DEO. * It is also a composite with the Department of Metahuman Affairs, one of their subdivisions. * Almost all employee has been an employee of the DEO at some point in the comics or TV shows. ** Director Bones is the director of the DEO during the Pre-Crisis/Post-Crisis. ** Lucy Lane was previously the director of the DEO in the Arrowverse. ** Cameron Chase is the director of the DEO during the DC Rebirth. ** Thomas Tresser is an agent of the Department of Metahuman Affairs in the comics. ** Lauren Haley was nominated to oversee the DEO in the Arrowverse. ** Shay Veritas works for the DEO in the comics. ** Amelia Hamilton is a doctor at the DEO in the Arrowverse. ** Kate Spencer, Katherine Kane & Sandra Barrett are agents of the DEO in the comics. ** Jeremiah Danvers works for the DEO in the comics & in the Arrowverse. ** Donald Fite & Ishido Maad are agents of A.P.E.S, a division of the DEO, in the comics. ** Lawrence, Wolf, Reiff & Vasquez are agents of the DEO in the Arrowverse. Their names have been altered. ** Chloe Sullivan was an agent of the DEO on Smallville. ** Diana Prince is an agent of the Department of Metahuman Affairs in the comics. ** John Lynch is a member of the DEO of the comics. Category:Organizations